This invention relates to animal restraining devices for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to an animal restraint configured to secure the animal through the use of round-bars or tie bars, as well as seat belts, as well as a stand-alone leash.
Animal restraint devices comprising a harness with straps extending therefrom to secure the harness to a vehicle through the use of the vehicle's existing human seatbelt system are known. Such conventional devices typically utilize one of several configurations to secure the harness. For example, the restraint may be configured such that the vehicle's web belt slides through a loop on the harness to secure the harness to the vehicle. Such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,571. In another example, a tether extends from the harness and has at one end a seat belt tongue lockingly insertable into the vehicle's belt buckle in order to secure the harness. An example of this second configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,660. Each of these conventional configurations make use of the vehicle's human seatbelt system, but the harnesses themselves do not use human-quality seatbelt components. Also, the harnesses present some difficulty when being placed on an animal.
The federal government has mandated that child restraint anchorage systems be installed in most vehicles, including cars, trucks, and certain school buses. These regulations known as Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS), codified at 49 C.F.R. § 571.225 (FMVSS 225), incorporated herein by reference, require two lower anchorages, or round-bars, and an upper tether anchorage of specified configuration, location and strength parameters. Similarly, 49 C.F.R. § 571.213 (FMVSS 213), incorporated herein by reference, specifies the dimensions of tether hooks used to attach a tether strap to a tether anchorage. Disclosed herein are animal and kennel restraint systems configured to mount to vehicles using anchorages and connectors compatible with 49 C.F.R. §§ 571.225 and 571.213 as appropriate. Also disclosed is a method of restraining an animal.
What is provided is a restraint system incorporating enhanced safety features that is relatively easy to put onto an animal, or a kennel containing an animal, and is relatively easy to connect and disconnect from the vehicle. Such a system may use commercial quality belts, buckles, tongues, adjusters and connectors. Such a system may also provide comfortable chest, shoulder, neck and back support for an animal.
In one illustrative embodiment, an animal restraint apparatus is provided comprising a connecting assembly configured for coupling to a restraint member. The apparatus further comprises a first length of web extending from the connecting assembly and having a first free end releasably connectable to the connecting assembly and a second length of web extending from the connecting assembly and having a second free end releasably connectable to the connecting assembly. The restraint apparatus is configured to be secured to an animal with the first and second free ends releasably connected to the connecting assembly and the first length of web crossing the second length of web. The connecting assembly may comprise one or more anchor members, such as for example D-rings, loops of web, and tongues. The illustrative embodiment may further comprise one or more connectors, such as tongues, configured to releasably engage at least one connector, such as a buckle, carried by the connecting assembly. The first and second lengths of web extend away from the connecting assembly and slidingly through a junction member to define an adjustable loop configured to fit over an animal's head. The first and second lengths of web continue to extend away from the junction member. The free ends of the first and second lengths of web are attached to the tongues, which when releasably engaged with the one or more buckle on the connecting assembly construct a second adjustable loop. The fit of the adjustable loops may be adjusted by the moveable junction member alone or in combination with one or more web adjusters slidingly mounted to the first and second lengths of web. The illustrative embodiment may further comprise a securement assembly to couple together the first and second lengths of web if desired. The illustrative embodiment is configured to releasbly couple with a restraint member, which may be for example a tether, a leash, or a seat belt system. The tether or leash may comprise animal restraint couplings such as for example snap hooks, swivel hooks and mini-connectors, or they may tie directly to the connecting assembly. The tether and leash may also comprise vehicle restraint couplings such as snap hooks, swivel hooks and mini-connectors to releasably couple the restraint member to anchorages attached to a vehicle. Such anchorages may be round bars or seat belts. Human quality belts, webs, buckles, tongues, and couplings may be used in the embodiment.
Another illustrative animal restraint apparatus is provided and comprises a container restraint apparatus comprising a first length of web comprising a first end having a first coupling device, and a second end having a second coupling device. The container restraint apparatus is configured to secure to a vehicle a container. The container may be configured for holding an animal. Moreover, the restraint apparatus may secure the container to the vehicle by coupling with an anchorage attached to the vehicle.
A further illustrative animal restraint apparatus is provided and comprises a length of web having opposing ends, a first coupling attached to the first opposing end, and a second coupling attached to the second opposing end. The first coupling may be configured to releasably connect to a restraint device worn by the animal, and the second coupling may be configured to releasably connect to an anchorage attached to a vehicle.
Yet another illustrative embodiment is provided of an animal restraint apparatus comprising a connecting assembly configured for coupling to a restraint member. The connecting assembly comprises a first connecting member extending from a first side of the connecting assembly and a second connecting member extending from a second side of the connecting assembly opposite the first side. The embodiment further comprises a first length of web extending from the first side of the connecting assembly and having a first free end releasably connectable to the second connecting member; and a second length of web extending from the second side of the connecting assembly and having a second free end releasably connectable to the first connecting member. The restraint apparatus is configured to be secured to an animal with the first and second free ends releasably connected to the connecting assembly. The fit of the apparatus is adjustable on the animal by use of one or more web adjusters.
An illustrative method of restraining an animal is provided comprising the steps of placing a first loop of webbing over the head of an animal, forming a second loop of webbing adjacent to the first loop by releasably connecting to a connecting assembly a first and a second length of web about the animal's torso behind its forelegs, and connecting a restraint member to the connecting assembly.